Intertwined for the first time
by DeepWithinDelena
Summary: Their are no regrets as Damon and Elena finally come to grips with how they are feeling for each other. Things heat up, and Damon finally gets his dream romance with Elena, as does Elena.


It had been a couple days since Damon had been infected by the werewolf's venom, and only two days since she unmistakable kissed him. Even as she lay sunken between the cochins of Damon's couch, her thoughts began contradicting everything she had once believed and now believed about herself and Damon. She couldn't stop to think about the kiss, or how she landed herself in this particular situation; sleeping at the boarding house. She had no place she would rather be, no place that felt safer then the comfort of Damon's presence always lurking beside the couch. Didn't matter that he spent most of his time watching over her, she felt warm, caressed by his own presence, loved. It was undoubtedly the best feeling she had felt in a long time, and even better when her lips were placed against his. She knew better than to have these feelings, and especially when she was with Stefan. Stefan, she thought. She had every intention to find him, even save him from Klaus. But at this moment she was with Damon, and even Damon, whom she cared for just as much, was willing to do anything for Stefan. They both were. Damon would take equally great lengths for Stefan as Stefan did for Damon, and that made Elena care about Damon just as much, possibly even more.

As Elena continued through her thoughts something began interrupting the rhythm of her inner voice. It was soft, harmonic, so in harmony that the music itself was calming. It was the Symphony of Beethoven. She had recognized it from when her father had played it for her when she was little. It'll keep your mind at ease little one, her father would always tell her. Elena gently smiled, pulling back the blankets and rising from the couch. Her arms and legs felt crammed and stiffened from the position of the couch. Yet she didn't mind. It had been one of her best night's of sleep, even with Damon constantly stalking her.

"What are you smiling about? Didn't know there was anything worth smiling about." Damon intruded.  
>Elena felt suddenly taken a back, almost as if she half expected him to walk into the room plundering and raping. Since the incident with Stefan, Damon had been protruding himself as the convicted solider sought to avenge his father's death. He was coming off as the opposite of Damon, all hard work and no pleasure. It was frightening at moments and slightly overwhelming for Elena. She did feel safe around the boarding house, but at moments Damon felt like he was pushing her away with his revenge. Even with his excessive drinking and bourbon always in his hand, it was like looking at another person sometimes.<p>

"Not everything has to be doom and gloom all the time, Damon. There can be happiness."

"Let me know when you find some?" He queried, immediately lifting his bourbon to his lips. She wanted so badly to give him comfort, to tell him it'd be okay. But that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"What's with Beethoven? I've never heard you play him before." Elena puzzled.

"Can't a man enjoy a little classical music?"

Elena simply raised her brow and looked at him with a gesture of stupidity.

"Oh Fine, so I was sulking. You got me." Damon teased.

"Seriously though Damon, how are you holding up?"

Even if Damon didn't want to hear it, Elena still worried about his safety. He was the one of the most important people in her life, far more important than most people. It never worried her that her feelings for him were extremely overwhelming. She knew nothing of regret when it came to people she truly loved, and Damon was someone she loved.

"How do you think, Elena? My brother was taken from me by that bastard original all because I was too weak to do anything, so much for saving your pathetic friends. Not to mention I nearly died. Yeah, doing just great." His eyes suddenly burned with anger as he chugged down the last bit of bourbon. His eyes never left Elena's as if he were trying to penetrate the same anger within her walls.

"I'm surprised to see you so chill about this. He's your boyfriend after all," It was true, Stefan was Elena's boyfriend and she cared about him deeply. But that wasn't what Damon was trying to convey. Two days ago felt like yesterday, and the sweet touch of Damon's lips still felt like they were pressed against hers. She had no regret, no real reason to hate Damon for what she did. It was her choice and hers alone. But she could tell it troubled Damon to be stuck between his brother and her. He was going to have to fight to keep this a secret, or fight against his own brother all over again.  
>"Anyways," Damon continued. "I came to tell you-" But Elena abruptly cut him off.<p>

"I don't regret it Damon," She blurted out, half expecting Damon to stop her there, but he didn't.

"What happened was that, and I don't regret and didn't regret one moment that it happened," As Elena spoke she could see Damon's expression change from anger to something sweet, as if his face was slowly transforming to anguish.

"I know it must hurt you that I kissed you and you feel like I betrayed you, but trust me when I say this: I don't feel like I should have to apologize for loving you, Damon. I do, I love you...more than I could possibly express. And when Stefan finds out just know that I won't be lying to myself or him. I just want you to know if I could do it all over again I would."

And in all the hatred Damon was giving off it grew into the absolute opposite. He wasn't just looking at her with sympathy, but with a look as if he'd just lost someone, someone dear to his heart.  
>It was like a rushing sound almost, so quick that Elena couldn't help but gasp softly to herself. He had appeared so close to her in an instant, keeping but the shortest distance between them. His gaze kept concentrated on hers: Beautiful, hurt, and compassionate. She could see the burning rage containing itself in the back of his eyes, releasing only the lust of emotions towards Elena. The scent of his body was in closing against her, intoxicating the air she longed for. Yet the air she longed for now was touching against her lions, pressing itself tighter to her body.<br>Her mind was racing. Almost so fast that the rush of everything had her clouded, quivering against the body that was touching a hand against her cheek.

"This is what I want...and I regret nothing." Damon whispered softly.

In an instant her mind, body, and soul quickly lapsed as Damon mashed his lips with hers, locking them into an intimacy so powerful that strength alone couldn't break them apart. Their bodies were beginning to intertwine with each others; gesturing and touching hard against each others bodies. Not even the earthquake that erupted beneath their feet was enough to stop them. The quaking was mutual, feeling each other shake slightly against each others own body. She enjoyed it, even embraced him into her own hands as she clutched onto the sides of his head. She was eager to get closer, to feel the connection they'd never shared before.

Clothes became futile, and nothing but the essence of beauty showed between them. Even as Elena hastily began rubbing up against Damon's chest, her urge to be with him was undeniably getting stronger and stronger. It was everything she wanted, everything she was too scared to go for until now. She was willing to give into Damon so easily, to feel the warmth of his skin against her own as his hands felt down her thighs.

He pushed her down against the couch, bare bodies massaging against each others roughly. She was gripping fiercely against his arm feeling the impact of his passion join into hers. It was like nothing she'd ever imagined. Even the air she was breathing in was now enclosing even deeper within in her lungs, collapsing her breathing to a loud gasp. He was penetrating her, creating a storm unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It was fierce, so dangerous that she couldn't help but gasp again at the immensity created by its strength. But she wasn't scared, not even frightened by the intensity he was creating against her lions. The pounding of his thunder was hard enough to quake her even more. It screaming at her and telling her to give into it even more.

She was beginning to feel herself lose a sense of consciousness, as if her thoughts were beginning to cease to exist. She had nothing to think about, nothing she would rather think about but this moment. Even as the blood rushed through her ears, her thoughts became even more cloaked by the intense motion driven by the adrenaline he was forcing inside her. No thoughts, no regrets, no moments but this one, was her last thought. As her entire mind gave into his movement, she could feel his luscious lips caress her bosoms and down her stomach.

All these feelings were swarming against her again, giving her the perfect opportunity to let herself give way to only the embrace and touch of Damon's hand. He was extraordinary, almost godly in a way he made Elena tingle everywhere inside her body. The overwhelming joy thrust her upward as he tongued his way down her stomach and further. It was beginning to feel as if she was floating, being lifted from anything beneath her. These two ordinary people where slowly becoming benevolent beings in a world they now had control over. The rush of thrill was beginning to take hold of her as he pleasured her beneath her thighs. It was against all her beliefs that someone could make her feel so powerful, so controlled in everything she did. It took every breath away from her, so much that her breathing was hard.  
>Elena kept herself in constant movement, feeling the rush of her heart pound against her chest. The beat of her sweat was heavy, so hot that her body was emanating the same heat as his. It was almost unbearable, but bearable enough as he caressed his tongue up the side of her stomach, moving his hand up her other side. The sheer feeling gave her every reason to grip onto his shoulder, moving upward towards Damon.<p>

He made his way up her stomach and chest again, keeping the steady rhythm intertwined between them. In that moment she could see the enjoyment in his eyes, the sweet satisfaction of his soul being intertwined in her own. They were together at last. Damon was now Elena's, and Elena was now Damon's. No matter what happened from this point on, the world was no match for what they could conquer together.  
>"I love you, Elena." He breathed heavily, his head resting against hers.<br>"And I love you."


End file.
